warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Dojo
Clan Dojo is a meeting place for a Clan. The Clan can customize their Dojo by using Resources to build rooms. Only certain members of the clan can customize the layout, but everyone can help to build them. What do you think of the Dojo rework? I love everything about it! The old form was fine. I like looping rooms; don't care about style. New styling is cool; don't care for Looping. I wish we could choose between the stylings. How to Access In order to access (host) the Clan Dojo you must first construct the Clan Key. To create this you will need: * 1 Morphics * 500 Polymer Bundle * 500 Ferrite * 1,500 The construction will take 12 hours, but can be rushed for 10. Once the key is acquired, you can enter the Dojo by selecting the key from your void key button near the top of the screen. You will then be given the option to enter the Dojo like a normal mission map. Anyone with a key will be able to host others to come and see the Dojo. Room Building Every Dojo will start with the a basic Clan hall that has two doorways to it. More rooms may be added by any member with the architect role. Dojos start with 100 Capacity and 5 Energy. Some rooms require energy and some rooms require capacity. Some rooms will even generate capacity and energy. It is recommended that the clan builds the Reactor early on for a larger energy pool to build with. Once a room has been queued up, any clan member who can get in can contribute to the room by walking up to the door, entering the interface, and contributing resources, credits and forma. Note: There is a limit on the number of rooms your Dojo can have. Even though its not mentioned in game or elsewhere 70 rooms is the most that can be built. Once the 70th room is built any open nodes in the Dojo will say "Dead End" even if the space behind the room is free. It is unclear when DE is going to resolve the room limit. The following is a responce to a submitted ticket regarding the 70 room limit from DE Matt. DE Matt: "Hi Shadow_Doctor_K, * Your Dojo has reached the maximum size allowed under the current system. Our team is working on methods to increase this maximum size without adversely affecting performance or stability. Keep an eye on the patch notes for future updates and hotfixes for any developments. These notes can be found on the forums at the following link: https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/forum/3-update-build-notes/ August 28, 2013 13:18" Capacity Each clan starts with 100 Capacity and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the capacity for the room, you cannot build it. Halls and the Clan Hall increase this value. Energy Each clan starts with 5 Energy and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the Energy for the room, you cannot build it. The Reactor increases this value. Rush All rooms can be rushed with platinum once they have begun crafting. The cost depends on what room you are building, but every platinum added will reduce the time. Cancellation Before the building process has begun, rooms can also be canceled by architects with all the resources contributed returning to their respective contributors. Vault The Clan Vault is a virtual storage for resources. Upon destroying a room, all resources that your clan mates have contributed will be fully refunded to the vault. If you have the Treasurer role, you will be able to prioritize the vault resource pool and draw resources from the vault before taking from your personal inventory when you contribute to a build.im Destruction After a room is built, it can be deleted by activating its console and selecting the "Destroy Room" room option on the bottom. Destroying the room will refund all contributed resources and Platinum to the Clan Vault. The destruction process requires two hours to complete. If the option does not appear, then the room is locked in. This could mean any of the following: * *For the Barracks, there may be a higher tier barrack in the Dojo. It must be destroyed first or another barrack of the same tier should be build else where. *If you are in a room when it gets destroyed, you get teleported back to the viod. Once a room has been selected for deletion, a warning will pop up informing that either all or some of the resources used to build that room will be refunded to the Clan Vault. The Room will then turn red, and a two hour count down will start. The room will vanish after the two hours. bf fj fg h h h h Organization Rooms These non-interactive rooms are mainly used to organize your Dojo structure. Some of them increase your Dojo's energy and capacity pool, while Barracks increase your Clan's tier. Clan Hall The Clan Hall is the beginning of every dojo. It provides the dojo 100 Capacity and 5 Energy, and two doorways on each end for expansion. As of Update 9.5, additional Clan Halls are no longer available for building. CBclanhallb1.png CBclanhallb2.png CBclanhallb4.png Connectors and Elevator Cross Connector|Cross T Shaped Connector|T-Shaped Elbow Connector|Elbow Straight Hallway|Straight Extended Straight Hallway|Extended Elevator|Elevator Reactor Each Reactor provides 25 energy. It is essential in providing a sufficient energy pool for all of your future builds. Halls (Great/Greater/Grand/Grandest) Halls allow clans to expand there capacity to build more tiles, the clan tier was recently replace by clan barracks. As a clan you still need to build the halls in the proper sequence. Each hall increase the building capacity in the dojo by 200. The Great Hall and the Greater Hall have 2 doors each for expansion, while both Grand and Grandest Hall have 6 doors for expansion. Barracks Barracks now represent the tier of the clan it resides in; each tier has a barrack that must be build in order to increase the clan member capacity. A Ghost clan does not need a barrack since it is the entry tier of any new clan, once a ghost clan reaches 10 members it must build the first barrack. All barracks must be build in the proper sequence and any building costs are the tier the clan is currently resides in and will increase after building is completed. Interactive Rooms These rooms serve a variety of purposes, such as Research, training, and dueling. Research (Oracle and Labs) Labs are required for research of many weapons. An Oracle lab is needed before the others can be built. Dueling Room Obstacle Course Notes As of Update 9.5, the Dojo is overhauled with new version of existing tilesets. These tiles have different interior design and slightly different sizes to fit the new "grid" system, which allows better tile management and multiple entryway looping. Here are some information regarding the conversion from old tiles to the new tileset: *Some basic changes can be found in the Update 9.5 build notes. *Due to the different sizes between old and new tiles, all dojo tiles have to be destroyed in order to have the dojo renewed with new tiles. All resources and Platinum will be refunded to the Clan Vault. However, each destruction needs 2 hours to complete. *The Clan Hall can be converted to a new appearance after ALL tiles and decoration have been destroyed. The conversion can ONLY be done by the Warlord, regardless of the ranks and privileges that the other clan members have. *Grand and Grandest Hall now have 6 entryways instead of 2. *Reactors are noticeably bigger in size than the previous version. *Elevators, Labs, Duel Room and Obstacle Course are yet to receive a new tile version. *It is advised to avoid building elevators at this moment, since a new elevator tile will probably be introduced in the near future. Renewing an elevator would probably lead to the destruction of an entire level. See also * Forma * Research Category:Clan Category:Dojo